school_dazefandomcom-20200214-history
Mabel Pines
Mabel Pines is the female protagonist of the Gravity Falls series. Mabel is an energetic 12-year-old girl (she and her brother turn 13 at the end of the series finale; later 15 in Forever Sophomores) who is sent with her brother to spend her summer vacation in her great-uncle's tourist trap called the "Mystery Shack". She helps her brother Dipper as he endeavors to uncover the secrets of the fictional town of Gravity Falls and to find an explanation for the strange situations he experiences. Appearance Mabel is a short 15 year old girl, exactly one millimeter taller than Dipper. She has fair skin, brown eyes, pink blush spots on her cheeks, and long brown hair that reaches to her hips. He also has silver braces. Her outfit changes a lot in Gravity Falls, more often than other character. She often wears turtleneck sweaters of varying colors(usually, pink, green, light blue, yellow, red, purple, or other colors) with different symbol on it, along with a matching skirt(sometimes jeans or leggings) and headband. However, her signature, and most common outfit consists of a pink t-shirt underneath a fuchsia pink turtleneck sweater with a shooting star on it, a matching fuchsia headband, a purple mini-skirt, long white socks, and black ballet flats. Despite being the only character on Gravity Falls who changes her outfit, Mabel keeps her primary outfit in Forever Sophomores. However, she does change her attire on a few occasions. Despite that, she will always switch back to her primary outfit after the end of said occasions: * When she and Dipper help their mother clean the house at the beginning of "An Apologetic Vengeance", she wore a dark blue sweater with black leggings. But shortly after finishing, Mabel quickly switches back to her primary outfit, much to Dipper's confusion. * When she goes to the Lion King play in "Oh, I Just Can't Wait for Spring Break", she wore a black sweater with a lion on it, a black undershirt, a blue headband, and a blue skirt underneath dark blue jeans, and brown shoes. * During the Fairy World War Arc, she wore a lavender turtleneck sweater with a wand on it, a purple undershirt, a lavender headband, and an orange mini-skirt. * During the Coastal Fusion Arc, she wore a light blue turtleneck sweater with the Retroville Coast Guard logo on it, a white undershirt, a light blue headband, and a navy blue mini-skirt. * During the Karaoke Conflict Arc, she wore a green turtleneck sweater with a baby bottle on it, a yellow undershirt, a green headband, and a pink mini-skirt. * During the Cipher's Law Arc, Mabel wears a red turtleneck sweater with a symbol of a lighthouse on it, a turquoise undershirt, a red headband, and a blue mini-skirt. Personality Mabel Pines is an energetic, optimistic and bouncy girl from Piedmont, California, forced to spend her summer together with her great uncle Stan in the fictional town of Gravity Falls, Oregon.She is accompanied by her twin brother Dipper Pines. Their parents aren't revealed in the show. She makes the best of every situation with a big, goofy smile and her variety of colorful sweaters and skirts. She is a self-proclaimed arts and crafts master, going so far as to make a wax figure of her uncle Stan with the leftover wax of a melted figure during the episode "Headhunters". She is actually growing to like Grunkle Stan and he likes her too, and is often protective. Mabel is boy-crazy and dislikes anyone who opposes her brother. She has a pet pig named Waddles who she won in the episode "The Time Traveler's Pig". Despite seeming as just being there for comic relief, Mabel is frequently instrumental in helping her brother solve the mysteries of Gravity Falls and played a pivotal role in all three of the fights that the twins have had against the main antagonist, Bill Cipher, to the point that Dipper says that he has no chance of defeating Bill without Mabel's help. Biography Off to the Falls 1 Year after the Gravity Falls series ended, Dipper and Mabel meet Phineas and Ferb after Ford takes them to Danville, so he can use their brains to help rescue his brother Stan, who was kidnapped by Caillou. Because their parents are on a trip to Hawaii around the same time, they stay with the Pines twins. As more of their closest friends move in, the gang does many things, such as going to a Murder Mystery play, a Lego Convention, a couple Baseball Games, etc. Eventually, they have a final battle with Caillou and Bill Cipher before parting ways. 2 Years Prior to Forever Sophomores Not much is known what Dipper and the gang have been up to during the 2-Year Timeskip, except for the fact that Him and Mabel are now Sophomores, sent Waddles to live with their father, and the twins' mother is still with her verbally-abusive boyfriend Dan. Forever Sophomores 2 Years after "Off to the Falls", Dipper and Mabel begin to recall the adventures they had with Phineas and Ferb, and eventually decide to give them a call. They plan to meet up at the Mystery Shack the next day. The Reunion changes from happiness to rage when Caillou joins the party uninvited. Despite his attempts to apologize and warnings about Bill, Mabel, along with the others, are still mad at him and shut him out. Caillou finally earns their trust by performing CPR on Perry after he was knocked out during a battle with Bill and Tord. since then, Phineas and the gang begin to constantly hang out with Caillou and do many fun things together. Advanced Education Mabel appeared in a few flashbacks of Season 2. In the Christmas Special of Season 4, She, along with Dipper, Phineas, Ferb, Perry, and Blendin went back in time with Andy and Molly to stop Tord, Al, and Sid from changing history in the Toy Story 3 timeline, in order to prove to the Time Police that the Davises are not responsible for the time anomalies caused by Tord's group before their timeline is erased. In Heroes United's Cipher's Law Arc, she goes on a camping trip with Phineas, Perry, Isabella, Dipper, Ferb, and Candace, and later meets up with Milo and Doofenshmirtz, and eventually Tom and co. She spends the entirety of Spring Break hanging out with our heroes while trying to fight off the infamous Bill Cipher. In Season 47, she returns and joins Tom and co. on a trip to Cape-Cod. Dog-Daze In the Dog Daze series, during the Park BB Arc, she helps Tom and the gang revert their friends back to their original bodies after having switched bodies with the Avengers from an alternate timeline. In the Milford Weekend Arc, She, along with her twin brother, Perry, and the Flynn-Fletcher brothers, stays in Milford with Tom and co. for a week before parting ways at the end of said Story Arc. Gallery mabel_pines_by_doctorworm1987-d9fdjrl.png Mabel FS.png Mabel_AE.png Mabel_HU.png Mabel_DD.png Mabel SY 2.png Mabel SY 1.png